Claymore
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Demons are real, living creatures. The GB duo gets a reality check when several demons were found slain in Mugenjou. But, who's behind all this? More importantly, is Ura Shinjuku becoming a battleground? A ClaymoreGB crossover. Chap 5 up.
1. Encounter

Mido Ban yawned. As usual, today had been a slow day for the GB duo. With Hevn having no jobs for them, the pair was lazing around in the Honky Tonk. Even Paul couldn't be bothered to remind them of their tab. Presently, the soft ringing of the bell hanging above the door was heard. As the customer approached the counter, the bells in his hair made a similar chime. 

"Kazu-chan! We haven't seen you in days," exclaimed Amano Ginji.

"Yo, Thread Spool, what brings you here," asked Ban.

"I have something for both of you. MakubeX has requested that you two meet him in Mugenjou, now." The unusual sombre tone of Fuchouin Kazuki's voice made the pair sit up straight.

"Kazu-chan, is there something going on?"

"I'm afraid so." Without further prompting, Ginji leapt off his chair and reached for the door. The other two followed suit.

"Minna-san, please take care," chirped Sendo Rena and Mizuki Natsumi together. Paul looked up from his newspaper.

"A storm is coming," he mumbled to himself.

In Mugenjou, at MakubeX's control room...

"Oi, Saru-mashi, what are you doing here," asked Ban as he entered the room. Before Fuyuki Shido could retort, a young man spoke.

"Mido Ban, I have serious business to discuss. I will not waste my time listening to your bickering."

"Persocom Boy, what is it that has gotten you so worked up," asked Ban, as he lit his cigarette. Ginji looked at his successor. MakubeX was indeed serious. Besides Shido, the other top leaders of VOLTS were here as well. They seemed to be observing some photographs. Kakei Sakura handed two copies to the GB duo.

"What's your take on this, Mido," asked MakubeX as the duo stared hard. Ginji's eyes widened.

"These body parts sure don't look human to me." Ginji couldn't help stating the obvious. Anyone who thought that humans had claws for fingernails, or scaly skin, ought to have his head examined.

"Looks like demons to me," said Ban after a short while. He decided to elaborate further.

"Broadly speaking, there are two types of demons: those that can't exist in our dimension, and those that can. This second type of demons can be detected by the five senses. Those exorcisms that you read about are for the first kind of demons."

"Take a look at this," said MakubeX. He then turned towards the giant monitor in the room. It showed a map of sorts.

"Over the past week, I already have four such killings spread out over the lowest levels of Mugenjou. This has never happened before." The blinking red dots stared back at the crowd as they studied the map.

"Not only that, my animal pals have noticed a sudden surge in the number of such creatures disguising themselves as humans in Ura Shinjuku," added Shido. Before Ginji could ask his question, Ban gave a short explanation.

"Animals can see or sense things which the average human cannot. But, coming back to our problem, if demons have lived quietly in Ura Shinjuku before, why the sudden change now?"

"That's what I was hoping you could answer, Mido."

"Look, Persocom Boy, I'm not your friendly neighbourhood exorcist..."

"But, you know someone who is," added Ginji.

"Mido, you're the best person to talk to Maria-san over this," said Kazuki. The rest nodded their agreements.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, make sure you pay for our bills at the Tonk, Persocom Boy!"

"I promise." The boy ruler of Mugenjou gave his word without a second thought.

On their way towards the exit, Ginji was asking for a lesson on demonology. Ban refused to bite. Suddenly, he sensed a sudden tinge. It gave him a little shock. He looked at the person who had just walked past him.

It was a young lady, about their height, with short, blond hair. There was something long, wrapped tightly and strapped to her back. The young lady stopped in her tracks too. As she turned around, the duo observed her. She was wearing a black business suit, complete with a tie, white shirt and black leather shoes. With her shades on, the duo couldn't tell if she was displeased at their behaviour.

The girl then looked away and walked on, as if nothing had happened. The pair stood where they were, until...

"Ban-chan?"

"Sorry. Let's go." It could be a false alarm, thought Ban. The duo didn't notice the girl retracing her steps after they had turned around. As they drove off in the Beetle, the lady hailed a cab...

Outside the card shop, Ban parked the Beetle, and made sure that the parking meter was fed. Some distance away, the lady got off her cab. She unslung her load, and leaned against the wall...

"Maria-san," asked Ginji as they stepped into the shop. Maria Noches had been seated next to the table in the hall. It was as if she was expecting them.

"Alright, Maria. You should have divined why we're here. So, let's get down to business." The witch nodded. She then stood up and walked to the bookshelf. After taking down the book she needed, she gave it a good wipe, before putting it on the table. Ban lifted the cover gently.

"Maria-san, what's going on in the neighbourhood?"

"The hunters are here, Gin-chan. The hunters who hunt demons," replied Maria.

"Just as I suspected. The Claymores," said Ban tersely.

"Claymores?"

"The nickname given to these hunters by outsiders. When it began was unrecorded. However, it was most probably coined during the Middle Ages, where these warriors wielded single-handedly swords so large that it would take an average person two hands to use." Maria paused for a while.

"Would you guys like some tea?"

"I think we'll need it. Ginji here needs a crash course on who these guys are."

So, over cups of tea and seated around the table, Ban continued leafing through the ancient book, while Maria began her lesson.

"As you probably already know, there are two types of demons in this world: those that need to be exorcised, and those who had to be hunted. We're dealing with the second type here. Obviously, these demons are stronger than average humans. Thus, the church began a secret order 1000 years ago to create warriors who could destroy them."

"If the order was a secret, how did you know all this, Maria-san," asked Ginji.

"Be patient. Let me continue. The order's secrets were betrayed by those whom it abandoned, those warriors who had turned from hunters into the hunted." It was only a while before Ginji realised the sinister undertone of her words.

"Wait! You mean..." Ban decided to chip in.

"This order hid the most shameful secret of the church. In order to create the hunters, the order infused demon flesh and blood into young men and women. These children who were choosen were the so-called 'children of sin'. They were children of whores, murderers, the like. The half-human, half-demon creatures which these children were turned into, became the hunters of demons." Ginji clenched his fists.

"As can be expected, many of these warriors couldn't control their demonic powers. Physically, they were transformed into hideous monsters. But, for the lucky ones, their minds remain human. But, nontheless, the church saw them as demons to be eliminated," continued Ban.

"We witches formed an unofficial alliance with these so-called Awakened Ones, if they were still of human mind. We sheltered them, and fought side by side with them." With that, Maria paused, to collect her thoughts.

"In short, against witches and heretics, the church had the Inquisition. For demons, they had the Claymores," concluded Ban.

"What did these 'Claymores' look like?"

"Their appearances had changed throughout history. It seems that in the early days, men were allowed to be warriors. But, apparently, they 'awaken' too easily. Later, only women could become warriors. They could be identified by their silver hair and eyes. But, when tapping into their demonic powers, their eyes would turn gold," explained Maria. She then sighed.

"Ban, Ginji, the war is coming here, to Ura Shinjuku. I don't know why. But, more and more demons are roaming the streets nowadays. The Claymores would be here."

"They already were. MakubeX had recorded some cases of demon slaying in Mugenjou," said Ban.

"Be careful, both of you. There's no telling what they might do, especially to you," warned Maria, pointing at Ban. The spiky-haired teen nodded.

"Thanks for the warning, and the tea. Let's go, Ginji." As the blond GetBacker bidded Maria goodbye, Ban had already stepped out of the shop. He saw the girl at once. As if in reply, she straightened herself.

"Ban-chan..."

"Listen. We're being tailed. Don't go back to the Beetle." Ban then walked down the streets, with Ginji following behind him. Once they were sure that whoever was following them had noted their presence, they ran, at a speed slower than their lightning-fast maximum. The girl struggled to follow...

She lost the duo in a back alley. As she walked further in, she realised that it was a dead end. When she turned around, the duo was staring at her. Ban had the usual cigarette in his mouth, while Ginji adjusted his gloves.

"Now, now, young lady, if you were so kind as to tell us why you are following us..."

"Are you a demon," she asked softly.

"I've been called a monster before. What do you think," challenged the GetBacker. Instantly, he realised why the girl had tailed them. The lady then unpacked her package. When the duo saw what was in it, they braced themselves.

It was a large claymore, and the lady picked it up with just one hand.

"Ban-chan..."

"It's me she wants. You just wait and watch." Ban then spat the cigarette butt out of his mouth.

The girl came charging towards him. The teen calmly stepped aside as she made her swing. He then gave her a punch right in her face. While she reeled from the blow, her sunglasses broke, and the lenses cracked on the pavement. When she straightened, the pair noticed that she was bleeding from her nose. Her eyes were blue, but not for long. They were turning golden... and cat-like. Also, the pair could feel the air getting thicker.

She made another dash. Although it was much faster than the first, Ban simply gave her midriff a hard punch. As she keeled over, the Genius of Battles grabbed her head and drove it into the pavement with a loud smack. The girl didn't stir after that.

"Ban-chan..."

"We'll get her to the Tonk. When she wakes up, we'll have some questioning to do. Oh, and grab her sword. We don't want that thing lying around."

"But, Ban-chan, the Beetle's..."

"No buts! Let's just get the hell out of here!"

Afterthoughts

-Hoped you guys like it. For non-GB fans, the GetBackers universe IS indeed more crazy than the Claymore universe.

-Please RnR!


	2. The Girl With the Silver Eyes

Despite carrying an unconscious girl and a claymore respectively, the duo got back to the Beetle without arousing suspicion. After laying the girl at the backseat, Ban instructed Ginji to stay with her, and her blade. 

"But, Ban-chan..." Ginji tried to protest.

"I'm not responsible if she wakes up and chops our heads off with that sword of hers." That was enough for Ginji to turn tare and hop next to the sleeping girl. As his best pal started the engine, Ginji looked at her. She seemed so peaceful. The boy could hardly believe that the same girl had earlier attacked them. Also, that sudden flow of energy, together with those eyes...

"Ginji, you looked as if you have something to ask," said Ban as he looked at the rear-view mirror.

"Ban-chan, I wonder what sort of a life she's been living."

"Don't be deceived by her appearance. For all I know, she could be even older than Maria. These warriors are not human, just like the demons they hunt."

"I'm sure they still have some emotions in them!" Knowing Ginji's kind-hearted nature, Ban decided to concentrate on the road.

Ginji then noticed a pin on the girl's shirt collar. It's shaped somewhat like a pitchfork. He'll ask the girl its meaning after she wakes up...

A short while later...

"Ginji, we're here. Grab her sword." They were now at the back alley of the Honky Tonk. Incidentally, Paul was there, dumping some garbage. His face fell when he saw the trio.

"Alright, what have you guys..."

"I'll explain later. For now, can we use a room, preferably with a bed in it?" Paul saw to it right away. After laying the girl on the bed, and her sword by the bedside, Ban lit a cigarette.

"Does this girl have something to do with why MakubeX wanted to see you two?" Paul hazarded a guess.

"Personally, I think so. But, she would have to confirm it."

"I'll be at the counter, if you guys need anything. Oh, and please don't make a mess in here." Ban couldn't help but grin at the coffee master's request...

"You're awake," cried Ginji as the girl slowly opened her eyes. After realising where she was, she made a grab for her sword. Ban had expected that, positioning himself next to the blade. The girl winced when she felt the full extent of the 200 kg grip on her hand.

"Just keep calm, answer our questions, and we'll let you go," offered the GetBacker.

"I have nothing to discuss with demons," spat the lady. She was still trying to shake off the grip.

"I may not be entirely human, but I'm sure as hell more human than you, Claymore." Ban's voice was now lower, more menancing. The girl's attitude changed when she heard the word.

"What do you know about me?"

"Well... Let's just say that we have a rough idea of what you've been doing here for the past week. Slayed some demons, didn't you?" The girl avoided the question, but her face told Ban what he needed to know.

"Ban-chan, let me talk to her. You're scaring her." The girl massaged her hand, as Ginji stuck out his.

"Hajime mashite. I'm Amano Ginji. This is my partner, Mido Ban. What's your name?"

"... Clare." Ban smiled. Total strangers had a habit of lowering their guard with Ginji around.

"Clare-san... You don't look Japanese to me. How did you speak the language so fluently?" The girl was wondering if this blond teen was toying with her, or geniunely curious.

"Another guess: you spent some time learning the language for your stint here. If that's the case, looks like this stint will be a long-term one."

"How much do you know," asked the girl again.

"Somehow, more and more demons are coming to this area. Then, some of them were killed. With our communication networks, nothing goes on in Ura Shinjuku without us knowing." Ban looked outside. There was a raven perched on the windowsill.

"Yo, raven, take this message to Saru-mashi. Ask him to come to the Honky Tonk at once. Get him to step on it if he has to." The raven then flew off.

"Now, if we'll just wait here for him..."

"Monkey... Boy?" Clare was now a little confused.

"He's a friend of ours, Clare-san. Oh, and we're not demons. Ban-chan's..."

"I sensed a demonic presence in him," came the retort. It made Ginji cringe.

"Do you want to know why you sensed that," asked Ban softly. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became oppressive. Clare could see the outlines of a snake slithering around the teen's right hand. With his left, Ban removed his dark glasses. The girl stared in wonder at those almost-feline eyes.

"I possess the Jagan, as well as the curse of Ophiuchus. To a hunter belonging to the church, pagan powers are akin to demon powers, aren't they?" The girl was silent as Ban replaced his glasses. Ginji let out a sigh of relief.

"Ne, Ne, Ban-chan, now that she knows that you're not a demon, couldn't you be a bit nicer to her?" Turning back to Clare, Ginji then saw her eyes. His own widened.

"Just now, your eyes were..."

"Blue. It's the colour of the contact lenses which I wore."

"Silver eyes. The mark of a Claymore. Using sunglasses and contact lenses to hide them: nice one." Ban made no attempt to hide his disdain. Before Clare could argue, the door swung wide open.

"Oi, Snake Bastard, why have you asked to see me? From the way I heard that raven, you seemed to have something important for me." The man was panting slightly.

"Shido," greeted Ginji. Clare's first impression of this stranger was... that he smelt of animals.

"Saru-mashi, this is the girl responsible for the killings," said Ban as he cocked his thumb at Clare. Shido took a closer look at the girl.

"You?" The Beastmaster then tried to recall something.

"Oh ya, the ravens came to me a week ago, claiming that they sensed a strange being around the airport. They said that it was neither human nor demon. It must have been you."

"So you see, young lady. If we wanted to, we could have tracked your every move." Clare felt weak. It seemed that she had been completely beaten. Ban decided to press her.

"The order must have been alerted to the sudden increase of demons here. What had caused it, and what does the order have in mind?"

"Even if I know, I wouldn't tell you!"

"It doesn't matter. If the Claymores and the demons decide to have a war here, we'll make sure that neither side survives."

"Clare-san, if you and your companions want to hunt demons here, it's better to let us in on the facts." Ginji opted for a softer approach.

"...The order has indeed noted the increased number of demons in Ura Shinjuku. As to why, I really don't know. Our job is to hunt demons, not ask questions."

"Hmmm... MakubeX should be informed of this," mused Shido. Mugenjou certainly do not need another war now.

Clare got off the bed. As she took off her suit to check if it was soiled, Ginji popped his question.

"Clare-san, what's that pin on your collar for?" Ban thought he had seen something like that before. He glanced at the lady's sword.

"There's the same mark on the sword. So, this symbol represents you?" Clare nodded. She decided to co-operate with these strangers, for now.

"So, what's your plan now, Clare-san?"

"I'll return to my motel room, and await further instructions."

"Don't bother changing motels. Saru-mashi's pals here would track you down anyway. Oh, and if you do something to them..."

"No one hurts animals in this area and gets away with it." Shido cracked his knuckles for emphasis. Clare said nothing. She then used the bedsheet to wrap up her blade.

"Clare-san, do you need a lift?"

"That would be fine...Ginji." The teen smiled brightly. Ban whipped out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket.

"Here's my spare pair."

"...Thanks."

Outside the motel...

"Clare-san, if you need help, come to the Honky Tonk." Ginji was still a little worried about her. She had remained silent throughout the journey.

"I'll keep that in mind." With that, she was off.

"She's a nice girl, eh? Ban-chan."

"Well, she's cute. I admit that."

"Ban-chan!" The duo then began one of their "arguments" as Ban drove off...

In her room, Clare reflected on what had happened. Looks like this assignment would be more than what she had bargained for. She checked her cellphone. (The only network available was the one operated by the church.) Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a black card rotating on the screen. When it came to a stop, she noted the symbol on it. The phone nearly slipped from her hands...

Afterthoughts

-Hope you guys like it. RnRs are welcome

-The Claymore canon has been altered in this story. But I'll try to keep the changes to a minimum.

-For non-GB fans, Ban's Jagan allows anyone who looks at his eyes to see illusions for 1 minute. It can only be used 3 times within 24 hours.

-Ginji's ability is to manipulate electricity, and change it into other forms of energy.


	3. The Black Card

Two days later, on a tree outside the motel, a raven and a crow were perched on a branch. The raven was grumbling about his luck. 

"There I was, resting on the windowsill, minding my own business. Then, that urchin head had to ask me to deliver a message to the Beastmaster. Then, he ordered me to tail this girl. These past two days, she hadn't even stepped out into the streets!" The crow merely nodded in reply. It was there just so that its friend could let off some steam. Presently, a lady stepped out from the motel into the hot afternoon sun.

"Hey, isn't that the girl," croaked the crow. The bundle strapped on her back, together with her strange aura, gave her away.

"Finally, some action! You go inform the Beastmaster that the target is on the move." With that, the birds parted ways...

Back at the Honky Tonk, Fuyuki Shido was having his cup of Blue Mountain. Ginji, now tare on the counter, wished that he was somewhere else. Being sandwiched between two friends who hated each other's guts made him uneasy. Ban, on his part, knew that the Beastmaster was now vital to their efforts in tracing the Claymores. Animals were indeed very useful creatures...

A raven began tapping furiously on a window. Shido rose to open it.

"Beastmaster! There's another girl with that strange aura you described. She just stepped out of the airport not too long ago!" After Shido had translated the bird's worlds, the GB duo sat up straight.

"Another Claymore in town," wondered Ginji aloud. Then, a crow landed next to the raven.

"That girl in the motel... She finally left the building!"

"Anyone wanna bet that those two girls are going to meet," asked Ban. Shido groaned. The thought of being together with the bastard in a Beetle was a big turn-off. But, for official business, it was something he would have to live with.

"Well, you're the driver, Snake Bastard. Let's go!"

A short while later, outside the airport...

Clare looked around. She had to be here somewhere...

"Clare!" The girl could recognise that voice anywhere. Elena flashed a weak smile as her friend walked up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, it's under control, for now. But for how much longer..." Clare looked away. She didn't want to do this, but...

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two cute chicks in suits?" A bunch of local gangsters began surrounding the pair.

"Clare, what are they saying?" Although not in the best condition to fight, Elena's voice was firm.

"Leave this to me." Addressing the hooligans, her voice became frosty.

"Leave us alone."

The leader sniggered. "And what if we..." He didn't manage to complete his sentence as the girl simply grabbed his arm and twisted it. AS the man sank to the floor, howling in pain, Clare grabbed her friend's hand and walked away.

"So much for a welcome fit for foreign visitors," wisecracked Elena. Clare was too upset to reply. She hailed a cab. For now, Clare thought that it was best for her to determine the situation for herself.

In the Beetle, the birds were feeding Shido information as they come. All three grinned as a crow narrated how Clare had taken care of the hooligan.

"That girl is one tough cookie," said Ban to no one in particular.  
Eventually, they stopped outside the motel. Ginji, with his sensitivity, was the first to notice.

"The other girl's aura... It's fluctuating."

Ban nodded his agreement. This can't be good. The trio then went straight for Clare's room. Recognising the Beastmaster, the manager didn't say anything. Ginji knocked on the door. When Clare saw who her visitors were, she was very displeased.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to be questioned."

"I have a feeling that your friend over there is in need of help," said Ban, trying hard not to make it sound like a sneer.

"Is she in some sort of danger," asked Ginji, pointing at Elena.

"Clare, who are these people?"

"I don't have time for all the details. Suffice to say... they're our allies in this area." Clare decided that it was the best answer for now. Ban took a look at the new girl. Something is stirring in her...

"Is your friend awakening?" Ban's serious tone surprised Clare even as she was shocked that he had accurately deduced the situation. Then again, Elena's veins were beginning to bulge all over her body.

"Get out, all of you. I'll have to do this alone." Clare tried hard not to scream at the men. Elena's soft words only added to her agony.

"Do it, before it's too late."

"So, you think that by dying before you awaken, you'll leave this world as a human," said Ban as he stood before Elena. The girl's teeth were already turning into fangs.

"Now's not the time for sarcastic remarks, snake bastard," said Shido. Although he couldn't understand what Ban was saying, his guess shouldn't be that far off the mark, he thought. Clare, on the other hand, was barely kept under control by Ginji's efforts.

"Young man, would you kill me, and spare Clare the pain?" Tears streamed down Elena's cheeks, as well as Clare's. Ban did not reply. His eyes stared right into Elena's own. Then...

The sickening squish of a hand piercing flesh could be heard. The onlookers widened their eyes, as they realised that the hand had sunk into Elena's heart. As blood flew onto Ban's face, Elena flashed a smile at the teen. That smile... Ban had seen it before, on the face of Kudo Yamato before he died. It was a smile devoid of blame, and one filled with gratitude.

"Thank you..." She then closed her eyes.

"Just one minute! Did you just have a dream?"

Elena opened her eyes in wonder. She looked at herself. She was.. back to normal. The lady then looked up at the spiky-haired teen, who was lighting a Marlboro, a grin on his lips. Shido slapped his face in exasperation. He should have seen that one coming a mile away. Ginji let go of Clare and gave Ban a flying glomp.

"Ban-chan! You did it! You did it!"

"Calm down, you hyperactive eel! I think the ladies deserve an explanation on what had happened." Ginji turned tare and latched onto his partner's head.

"Just now, using the Jagan, I led you to believe that you've died. That caused you to return to your human form."

"Jagan?" For once, Ban forgot that he was talking to a foreigner.

"In Europe, it's known as the Evil Eye."

"It was said that only witches possess this power. I thought they had died out long ago," said Elena.

"Not all," corrected Ban. "Anyway, this is not the end of the matter, at least for you."

Elena stood up from her chair. Her long, wavy hair reached her shoulders. Ginji couldn't believe that this beautiful lady came close to becoming a hideous monster.

"You're right. I should be dead by now. Besides, the order would know that I've sent the card to Clare."

"Why didn't you..." began Clare.

"Kill her straight away? Of course, I could have done that. But, I'm a GetBacker. We get back things that had been lost, though we usually charge a fee for it." Turning back to Elena, Ban remembered something.

"If you need to disappear from view, I have a place in mind."

"And that would be..."

"Just follow us. I suspect that Clare would be able to fill you in when we reach there." As the GB duo and the ladies went for the door, Ban gave Shido a sneer.

"Saru-mashi, you not coming with us?"

"Hey, I didn't understand the conversation, ok!" Shido hated it when he got outsmarted by his rival.

The Beetle proved to be a tight fit for all five of them; the ladies were not exactly short by any standards. When they reached their destination, the Beastmaster couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"This is the last time I sit in your car, snake bastard."

When Clare realised where they were, she gave Ban an odd look.

"The place you were refering to was..." began the lady.

"Mugenjou. Anyone who couldn't afford to be seen outside come here. But, since Ginji has some friends here, it would be a less hostile place for your friend."

"Ban-chan..." This time, even Ginji got the hint.

"We're going to pay Persocom Boy a visit."

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR!


	4. Clare's Awakening

"So, this is where you hunted the demons when you came," asked Elena, as the group of five entered the Infinite Fortress. Her friend nodded. Since there were visitors, Ginji felt it necessary to explain certain things about this place where he grew up. 

"In Mugenjou, the iron rule is... there is no rule. As long as you can survive in here, this is your home." After Clare translated the teen's words, Elena had a question.

"What happens if demons attack and devour people?"

This time, it was Shido who answered.

"If Man can have animals for food, why can't demons have humans for food?" Clare hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to translate what the Beastmaster had said.

"Well, what did that guy say," asked Elena.

"It's best that you don't know. You might get offended," said Ban. "Besides, with all that has happened earlier, we still don't know your name, Miss..."

"Call me Elena. And I'm surprised. Your English is almost perfect."

"Well, considering that I haven't used it in ages..."

"Ban-chan, what did she say?" Ginji hated being left out of conversations.

"She said that her name is Elena." Ban decided that an introduction is necessary.

"The name's Ban. Mido Ban. This is Amano Ginji, my partner. That man over there, smelling of beasts, is Fuyuki Shido. You can call him Monkey Boy, if you wish."

Shido got next to Clare and whispered his question.

"Did that snake bastard say something bad about me?"

"Well..." Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"I sense demons nearby." The men took a look around. The street was now deserted.

"So did I." Elena had already unwrapped her claymore. As expected, the creatures soon surrounded the group. Their long, slittering tongues made Ginji sick.

"There she is, laddies! The Claymore who killed our buddies!"

"Looks like your cover's blown," wisecracked Ban. Clare, with her sword in hand, pretended not to hear him. The spiky-haired teen then moved to the back.

"You ladies are on your own for this battle." Although Shido, Ginji and Elena didn't understand him, they sort of guessed what he meant.

"Ban-chan..."

"These monsters are after them, not us. Besides, if they can't survive this, they can't expect to live in here."

"For once, Mido, you make some sense. Ginji, I don't think they will lose to this bunch of demons."

"Why's that, Shido?"

"Losers who make a scene in Mugenjou, usually don't live too long." True to Shido's words, the Claymores were already hacking away at the group. Screams and last breaths filled the air, as the demons fell one by one. Limbs, and the occasional head, were sent flying whenever the swords found their marks, which was often. After the last one had fallen, the ladies flung the purple blood off their blades and re-strapped them to their backs.

"Feels good to hunt again, especially when you nearly became one of them," said Elena plainly. Clare's mind was on something else. During the battle, her senses had told her that there's something different about her companion.

"Elena, your attacks. For a defensive type like you..."

"I think she's not the warrior she used to be. That... partial awakening, or however you call it, had changed the way she tapped into her demon powers. You can sense it as well, don't you," asked Ban as he looked at Elena.

"How could you tell?" The lady was very surprised.

"When you fought, I noticed that your movements were not very fluid at the beginning. You must be adjusting to something different from your usual style. Besides, the aura which you radiate is different from hers."

"You are a genius when it comes to fights." Elena was impressed by the boy's analysis.

"That's what most people had said," came the reply, as if it was a natural thing.

"Come, we're wasting time here." Shido just wanted to get going. He had already called the ravens to feast on the grisly remains. As they pecked away, the group continued on their way...

At MakubeX's control room...

"Oi, Persocom Boy, you have some visitors today." MakubeX could recognise that cocky voice any day. When he turned around, he realised that Ban was right. Kakei Sakura and Emishi Haruki were already whispering between themselves.

"Sakura-chan, who are those girls?"

"I seriously have no idea," replied the girl. Meanwhile, MakubeX had guessed who his guests were.

"Another Claymore," asked the boy ruler. Ginji nodded.

"Could you help us? She needs to keep out of sight."

"As long as she's a friend of Ginji-san's, I'll be happy to assist in any way possible."

"One more thing, Persocom Boy. The lass doesn't understand Japanese." Ban thought that the boy genius should have something for situations like this.

"That could be solved easily. Sakura, you do know where my translators are kept, right?" The aide saw to it immediatly.

Elena looked at the device. It didn't look much.

"Tell her to wear it on her ear," instructed MakubeX. After the lady had worn the device, the boy ruler decided to test it out. They were, after all, pretty old stuff.

"Can you hear me?" To her surprise, she could now understand the kid. She nodded.

"Good. This should smoothen things. My surname is Makube. But, you can call me MakubeX. What's your name?"

"Elena." The boy then turned towards Clare.

"And this, must be Clare. Initially, we had difficulty finding out who you are." Emishi lifted his sunglasses.

"Oh, you're that slayer who killed those demons! I was expecting someone who looked a little... different." The comedian then noticed their dark glasses.

"Why, you ladies like to wear dark glasses too? They could be inconvenient in dark places like Mugenjou. Besides, you need to be cool to look good in them, just like me," said the lad, as he adjusted his shades.

"Please don't mind Emishi. He... talks alot. Besides, you need not hide your identities here. No matter who you are, Mugenjou asks no questions." With MakubeX's assurance, the Claymores took their shades off. As their contact lenses were destroyed whenever they tapped into their demon energies...

"Sakura-chan, these ladies have silver eyes," cried Emishi. Even for someone who had seen pretty weird stuff, Sakura nodded in wonder.

"But, they look even more beautiful, after I've seen their eyes," mused the girl.

"That's a first, young lady. In the distant past, people used to fear us because of these eyes," replied Elena.

"Young lady? Pardon my rudeness, but you don't look old enough to call me that," argued Sakura.

"Warriors like us don't age once we reached maturity. Both of us are at least three centuries old, each." Somehow, everyone present didn't flinch upon hearing that. Emishi merely shrugged his shoulders.

"If warriors don't age as the years go by, why don't they enjoy the beauty which they've been granted?"

"Besides being abominations of nature, the demonic infusion also create terrible scars on our bodies. While our faces remain beautiful, our bodies... are another matter altogether," said Clare, with the air of a teacher admonishing an ignorant student.

"In fact, this is the first time we're explaining ourselves like this. In the past, people wanted nothing to do with us, and we're fine with that, as long as they're safe." Elena had no bitterness as she recalled the stares and abuses from ages past.

"Yet, the church didn't inform you of the possibility of awakening and retaining your human senses. It seems diffcult to attain, but not impossible," said Ban.

"I wouldn't say that we weren't informed. Rather, we didn't want to take the risk. It seems to take tremendous amounts of willpower, or in my case, luck. If not for you, I wouldn't be here today." There was an awkward silence. It was a while before Clare spoke.

"Elena, would you like to have a spar?"

"Just like old times? Sure, why not?"

"If you ladies need an arena, I can create one." With that, MakubeX went to his console. As he tapped away on the keyboard, everyone could see on the screen what was being created.

"Emishi, lead them to room 31." The comedian bowed and motioned for the ladies to proceed.

"What is this place," asked Elena, as they stepped into a plain. The verdant grass, together with the cool breeze, made them wondered if they were seeing things.

"This environment is created by my virtual reality system."

"How did you..." The ladies thought that they were indeed seeing things, for MakubeX was now standing before them, or so they thought.

"This is just an image. I wasn't kidding just now. My system can duplicate anything, as long as I have the data for it." Clare thought for a while.

"Anything? Then, how about some mediaeval armour," she asked.

"And while you're at it, capes as well." Elena had guessed what her friend was up to. MakubeX saw to the requests. The ladies looked at their attire. It brought back memories, not all of which were good. But...

"Shall we begin," asked Elena. Clare nodded. There was a loud clash as two claymores hit against each other. As the pair darted across the plain, trading blows, those in the control room were impressed.

"They look so graceful, even with armour on," commented Sakura.

"These warriors combine elegance with strength. I'll admit that," conceded Shido.

"That's only if they don't go over their limits," added Ban.

"Look! Their attacks seemed to have become faster," noted Ginji. The blond was right. The Claymores had begun activating their powers. Despite that, Clare was already panting slightly. Apart from her lower ranking, Elena's partial awakening had made her a tougher opponent.

"Clare, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's continue," insisted the girl. Her golden eyes stared right ahead at her friend.

"Don't push yourself too much," came the warning. A split second later, the sword thrust nearly caught Clare off-guard. As she parried it, Elena decided that enough was enough. She lowered her blade.

"MakubeX, we are done here."

"No, we're not!" Clare's outburst caught everyone by surprise.

"Ginji, come with me," said Ban, as he headed towards the door. Meanwhile, Clare had sunk to the ground. She was exhausted from the bout.

"Look at you. You can't go on without using more of your powers."

"So be it! How can I become stronger if I don't take risks?"

"Clare, this gamble is too risky!" By now, the girl had caught her breath. She stood up once again, ready for combat.

"So, someone here wants a partial awakening." The ladies turned their attention towards the voice. It was Ban. The teen and his partner walked up to Clare.

"Let me say this first: I'm not going to waste my Jagan so that you will become a better warrior. But..." He then turned towards Ginji.

"Ban-chan, what was that supposed to mean?"

"Ginji, your ability to use your electric fields to affect energy flows will be able to help her." The not-so-bright Ginji now had steam coming out from his head. Ban tried again.

"Basically, when Clare begins tapping into her powers later, just fire your electricity on her when we give the signal." Ginji nodded. Now that, he understood.

"Alright, you can begin now. But, we won't take any responsibility if anything goes wrong."

"..." Soon, the three present in the arena sensed a sudden surge in the aura coming from Clare.

"Golden eyes. She's using 10 percent of her powers," said Elena. Clare's teeth then began to grow into fangs. Her face was turning dark brown...and less human-like.

"Face contortion: 30 percent." Now, the girl's body was beginning to swell. Some parts of the armour could no longer take the strain, and burst.

"She's already activated 50 percent of her powers. She has to stop. Clare, put a brake on it!"

"I'm... trying..." Her voice was no longer that of a girl's, but a beastly growl. Ginji could sense that more energy was being released from Clare's body.

"Ginji! Now!" With Ban's signal, Ginji fired his electricity into the girl. Elena could tell that the increase was becoming slower, but not slow enough. Clare's body continued to bulge and distort.

"You've got to do better than that, if you don't want me to stick my hand into your chest," warned Ban. With a cry of desperation, Ginji drained the electrical power of the room dry, and channeled it into Clare. The girl was now in terrible pain. Whether it was from the electrical shock, or her transformation, no one knew for sure. With one final cry, there was a blinding flash...

When Ban opened his eyes again, he found himself in a bare room. Elena's mediaeval outfit was gone, as was the plain. Ginji was panting, which was nothing unusual after what he had just been through. The urchin head then looked at the floor. Clare was on all fours, panting heavily, with her suit reduced to shreds. But, the aura she emitted was stable, which meant...

"Clare, don't ever do such foolish things again," warned Elena. A door to the room opened, as Shido and Emishi came to investigate what had happened.

"Why did Ginji short-circuit the room," demanded the Beastmaster. He, along with the rest in the control room, had a shock when the screen showing the situation in the room went blank.

"Ask her, Monkey Boy. She was the one behind it," came Ban's reply, as he cocked his thumb at Clare. Seeing the lady, Shido dropped his questions.

"Clare-san, can you stand up," asked Ginji, as he stuck out his hand. The lady nodded. As the boy helped her up, Elena was touched.

"Young man, despite the hostility of this place, you have in you a heart of gold."

"That's Ginji for you. If you become a friend of his, he would do anything to help you, even if it costs him his life." Shido and Emishi nodded their agreements. Clare gave her saviour a look of wonder. The boy had a wide grin on him.

"Come. We need to get you a new set of clothes." It was only then that Clare noticed the shreds that clung to her body.

At the control room, while Sakura attended to Clare, Elena had another request.

"I know this may sound strange, but could you get me a set of leather tunic and boots?"

"You mean... something like what a European woodsman or huntsman of the Middle Ages would wear," asked MakubeX.

"Yes. Also, if it's not too troublesome, I'll like a scabbard for my claymore."

"A wise choice. Unlike the outside world, here in Mugenjou, you would want your attackers to know that you're armed," commented Shido.

"Ever since the world modernised, our activities had gone underground. We hunt at night, and only in deserted areas, so as to minimise disturbances."

"Well, in here, you can hunt demons in broad daylight. I only ask that you keep the innocent out of your fights." The boy ruler of Mugenjou decided to lay a ground rule first.

"We generally don't harm ordinary people in our hunts. Of course, there's the occasional black sheep," said Clare, as she stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Looks like I won't be needing a new suit for a long time," joked Elena, as she observed her friend from top to toe.

"I'll come to visit you again. But, for now, I must return to Teresa for advice." Elena's face became serious again upon hearing the name.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anyone else know that you're still alive, not even her," reassured Clare.

"Clare-san, who's Teresa," asked a curious Ginji.

"Our mentor, and the no.1 warrior of our order. Although we've never seen her in combat before, the seniors who were around when she was active had a nickname for her, which remained to this day: Teresa of the Faint Smile."

"Sounds like a certain blood-thirsty acquaintance of ours," mused Ban. The Claymores glared at the urchin head.

"I don't know how she was like in the field, but she was a mentor whom I respect and treasure." Ban mumbled his apologies.

"Take care, Clare. You're no longer the no. 47 warrior whom I know. Great promise, and peril, lies ahead of you," said Elena cryptically.

"You take care too."

As the GB duo walked along with Clare to the Beetle, Ginji had another question.

"Clare-san, your ranking is no.47, isn't it?" Clare nodded.

"That must be the lowest in the order. Elena's aura is stronger than yours, isn't it?" The girl bit her lip, but it was the truth. Despite being among Teresa's first students, she had always been the weakest of the warriors. She wanted Teresa to be proud of her, just as she was of her more distinguished students, although Teresa herself had never showed any disappointment in Clare...

"Ban-chan, you hurt her feelings," whispered Ginji as he got into the Beetle. The lady had been silent after Ban's comment.

"Well, it's not my fault that she's lousy. At least, she's trying to become stronger."

At the motel, as Clare got off, Ban remembered something.

"On your next trip to Ura Shinjuku, come to the Honky Tonk. The coffee there is excellent."

"Thanks for the tip."

As the Beetle sped off, the lady entered the motel. She would have to get packing right away...


	5. Interlude: Teresa of the Faint Smile

A few days later, in a monastery somewhere in northern Italy... 

A lady was taking a stroll in the courtyard. Being hidden in the woods near the Alps, the place was deserted. Anyone who bothered to observe this holy place would only find, at the most, several women in suits around at any one time. Today, there was only one. This lady had long tresses flowing beyond her shoulders. They fluttered in the breeze as the warm afternoon sun shone down on her. Suddenly, she looked towards the direction of the entrance.

"There's something heading this way," she thought. It didn't feel like a demon, yet it was not an aura which she recognised immediatly. As the target closed in on the monastery, the lady tried to recall when she had have similar sensations in the past. Her conclusion shocked her. She worried for the girl returning to the order.

For the last 200m, the returning girl decided to slow her pace down to a stroll. By now, she knew that she had been spotted. She smiled at the thought of seeing the lady who had spotted her. As Clare walked through the gates into the courtyard, the lady approached her.

"Clare, I could sense you when you're about 1km away. What happened on your trip to Japan?" Clare's smile vanished as she registered Teresa's stern gaze. She looked around them. Fortunately, they were alone.

"I... had a partial awakening." Although the mentor had guessed as much, she was still surprised at the candid manner of the admission.

"Clare, awakenings are no joking matters. You know the order's stand on this," hissed Teresa. Officially, only those who had fully awakened were considered targets for hunts, for it was assumed that warriors who felt themselves awakening would follow the appropriate procedure. But, Teresa knew that there were warriors who would bend the rules for their own purposes. Clare was defiant.

"At least, I've become stronger now, haven't I? You sensed it as well, didn't you?" Teresa's reply was a tight slap across her student's face.

"I have never been disappointed in you, Clare, until now." With that, the elder lady headed indoors. Clare grabbed her hand.

"I just want you to be proud of me, that's all." The girl was trying hard to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"I am proud of you. Although you may not have the strength, agility or speed of a good warrior, you've remained human for the longest. Among my first batch, you're the only survivor now. Even Elena has succumbed to her demonic side." Clare ceased her cries. She promised her friend that she would help keep the secret.

"I...made it as painless for her as I could."

"It was the last thing anyone could have done for her."

"Teresa, why were you so agitated when it comes to warriors awakening? Did it have something to do with you becoming an instructor?" It was a question Clare had long wanted to ask, but somehow, she didn't get around to asking it. No surprise there, for Teresa was always calm, until she heard of an Awakened One being slain, or worse, an Awakened One causing the death of a warrior. Although she never threw tantrums, her mood would darken, and woe betides those who angered her during those times.

Her mentor had a thin smile on her lips. Perhaps, it was time to tell Clare, she thought.

"You entered the order more than 400 years ago, if I remembered correctly." Clare nodded. Teresa stared into the distance as she narrated her tale.

"Before you, I've only been a warrior for less than a century. But, my fellow warriors already respected, and feared me, apparently because of my no.1 ranking. But in reality, they were calling me a monster behind my back."

"Why," asked a surprised Clare. Teresa, a monster?

"During my hunts, I've never used even 10 percent of my powers. That's how I got my nickname: 'of the Faint Smile', for I always maintain my grace even in the toughest battles. In fact, no one has ever seen my golden eyes, until..."

"Until?"

"Shortly before you joined the order, there was a rookie warrior who was climbing her way up the ranks. She was talented, but ambitious. One by one, she defeated the then nos. 2 to 4 in duels: Stormwind Noelle, Muscular Sophia, and Quick Blade Irene. When I returned from a long hunt, she asked for a duel right away. That was the first time we ever met."

Clare was dumbfounded. The rookie sounded almost out of this world.

"What was her name?"

"...Priscilla. When I saw her, I sensed the potential in her. As you might have guessed, I accepted the challenge. Since it was her last duel, she wanted Noelle, Sophia and Irene to witness the battle. It took place at the foot of the mountains, not too far from here."

"What happened during the fight?"

"I was able to counter her every move. As she tapped more and more into her powers, my worries about her awakening began to grow. When she hit 50 percent, I offered to resign from the duel, but she refused."

"Later, I was cut above my left eye by her blade. Forgetting to control myself, I activated 10 percent of my powers, and delivered a blow which forced her to the floor. It was the worst mistake of my life." Clare's mouth was now wide-opened.

"In anger and desperation, Priscilla awakened. Somehow, I stood rooted to the ground, as she killed the others. Then, as we argued, she said something which I'll never forget."

"Carry on living, Teresa of the Faint Smile. Live with the agony of knowing that these witnesses to our battle died because of you."

"After that, she vanished." As Teresa concluded the tale, she had a sad look in her eyes.

"But, why didn't..."

"I must have admired her potential too much to think about killing her. Up to today, I'm still not sure why I didn't slay her that day. In any case, the order thought that I was mellowing, by letting an Awakened One escape. They then made me an instructor and forbade me to go for further hunts, or leave the grounds of the monastery. In a way, the arrangement was fine to me. Never again would I allow another warrior in the order to awaken, if I can help it."

"Why didn't Priscilla try to kill you?"

"With her awakening, she seemed to believe that beating me was no longer important to her. The mind of an awakened being is one which we cannot hope to understand."

"Actually, despite the pain, it really felt good," said Clare, as she recalled her own experience.

"So, that's what she meant by 'discovering more important things in life'. Regardless, she killed the others who were there, claiming that they were useless creatures." Teresa could no longer hide the bitterness in her words.

"In the past, before Priscilla, I worked alone, never caring about other warriors or needing their concern. That girl changed all of it. Perhaps, she was right when she said that I was becoming soft," sighed the lady.

Clare held her mentor's hand tightly.

"You're the only family I know, Teresa. Although I had friends, you were the one who trained me, and protected me when I was bullied." Teresa patted the younger girl's head.

"Remember: I am proud of you, Clare, for what you are. Never forget that, ever. Now, go wash yourself. You've had a hard time." Clare obeyed her mentor.

Inside the building, Teresa noted the presence of a man. He was no stranger to the order. But, the lady had felt uneasy ever since he adopted the practise of wearing dark glasses. She mistrusted people whose eyes she couldn't see, especially those who don't seem to stop smiling.

"Good afternoon, Teresa," greeted the man, as he tipped his little black hat.

"I'm sure you're not here just to bid me good afternoon." The man ignored the accusation.

"So, Clare has returned." Teresa stiffened.

"How much have you overheard, Rubel?"

"You have a poor memory, Teresa, My name is now Louvre. It has been so for 200 years. Besides, I heard nothing."

"Only the Lord knows how many name changes you've had, or if you've overheard my conversation with Clare."

"It's a partial awakening. So what? As long as she can control it, she's still a member of the order."

"I hold you to your word, Louvre." The man's smile remained on his lips, as Teresa left him. But in his mind, he knew something had to be done. The Council would have to be informed of this, and the appropriate measures taken, he thought...


	6. The Slayers

Another sleepy day at the Tonk. It had been a few days since Clare had left Ura Shinjuku. Mercifully for the GB duo, during this time, Hevn did find them some easy jobs. The pay was good, and Paul was no longer in a grumpy mood. Shido's stays in the cafe became infrequent, since his services were no longer in demand. Ban certainly didn't want the monkey boy around; it sullens the atmosphere... 

Paul looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Another few minutes, and the Tonk will be closed for the day. Rena and Natsumi had already left. That meant that the coffee master had for his company his successors.

"You guys better get going. I'm closing." Before Ban could reply, the bell chimed, signalling the last customer for the day, or rather in this case, customers. Ginji couldn't help but stare at them, while Ban knew that Shido must have screwed up in the surveillance department.

The three young women in suits and shades checked their surroundings.

"This place doesn't look much," said one of them with a slight sneer on her face, as she took off her dark glasses.

"It'll do, Helen. From what I heard, this cafe has some of the best brews in town, although I'm sure that at this time, the master's just about to close for the night." The three men observed the speaker. Her firm tone confirmed to them that she must be the leader of the trio.

"Three cups of coffee, I presume," asked Paul. The lady nodded. The other two had already made themselves confortable around a table. As the leader joined them, Ginji leaned towards his best pal.

"Ban-chan..."

"Saru-mashi really screwed this one up. Having three of them here can only mean trouble." Ginji nodded his agreement.

As Paul brought the coffee over to their guests, he felt that a reminder was in order.

"Ladies, I'll be closing for the night soon. If you're waiting for another..."

"I assure you that we'll leave once we have finished the coffee." Paul returned to his place behind the counter. Helen took her first sip of the drink.

"If this is the last brew for the day, I'm coming back in the morning for seconds." The master bowed and acknowledged the compliment. As he straightened, the door opened.

"Konbanwa," greeted Paul. When the duo saw who the customer was, Ban, ever the quick thinking one, gave Ginji a box to his ear.

"Ouch! Ban-chan, what was that for?" Sure, his pal had a habit of randomly hurting him. however, even Ginji has his temper.

"Stop ogling at cute girls, you eel!"

"But, you're always the one doing the ogling!"

"Says who?"

While the commotion was building up nicely at the counter, the guest joined the trio at the table. Helen sneered.

"Nice entry. First of all, you're late. Then, you make two boys fight over you." Clare ignored the verbal barb. Meanwhile, Ban grabbed hold of Ginji.

"Listen. I'll explain myself later. Now, we're going to leave the Tonk for the night." Straightening himself, the urchin head bidded Paul farewell. Ginji followed behind, and he still did not understand the situation...

Inside the cafe, Paul tried hard not to listen into the ladies' conversations. But, despite their hushed tones, his sharp ears picked up every word.

"Now that we're all here, an introduction would be in order. I'm Miria, ranked no. 7. I'll be the leader for this operation."

"Name's Helen, ranked no. 23." Clare thought that the sneer was tattooed on the woman's face.

"My name's Deneve, ranked no. 16." Helen then stared at Clare.

"What's your ranking, girl?"

"No. 47, and my name is Clare."

Outside the Tonk, Ginji finally got Ban's drift.

"So, you dn't want me to spoil the fact that we know who they really are." Ban nodded, as he lit his cigarette.

"Well, greeting Clare in front of them sure isn't going to help anyone of us." In the distance, the duo saw someone running towards them. It was Shido.

"Don't say anything, Saru-mashi. We know that there are now four Claymores in town."

"How did you..." Shido then paused to collect his thoughts.

"They're inside the Tonk, aren't they?"

"Correct. Next time, make sure that your animal pals don't sleep on the job." Shido gritted his teeth. But, Ban was right, the animals had been lax.

"No. 47? Is this a joke?" Helen thought that even if it was, she wasn't laughing.

"The weakest warrior on a hunt with us. What do you think of this, Miria," asked Deneve.

"She will come along for the hunt. Now, we must not impose further on the owner." After finishing the coffee, the quartet took their leave.

"Your coffee is indeed excellent, master," praised Miria.

"I hope you will drop by again." For a moment, the leader wondered if this middle-aged man meant anything else besides the obvious. In the end, she shrugged it off. She must have heard wrongly...

The next morning, Ban yawned. He had taken up the last shift of observing the motel where the Claymores were staying for the night. At least this time, the rats got the information in time. Beside him, Ginji was still fast asleep, but not for long.

"Ginji, wake up!" Thankfully, the blond wasn't having another one of his wild dreams, which usually meant that he was lost in a world of food. He straightened himself.

"So, they're up?" From inside the Beetle, the duo could see the four Claymores coming out into the streets.

"Well, I haven't began a hunt in broad daylight for a long time," said Helen.

"In this town, the arms of the law are long, but the underworld is even more powerful. We would more likely stay out of trouble in the day," reasoned Miria.

"At least, until we meet our target," added Deneve. As the four began their trip to Mugenjou, Ginji had just one question.

"Ban-chan, what do we do now?"

"What do YOU think, Ginji?"

After entering the Infinite Fortress, even Miria wondered at the place. It wasn't too long before she had to admit that the group was lost.

"Let's stop for now. I have no idea where we are."

"Miria, if even you are lost, I don't expect anyone of us to be able to take the lead," said a surprised Helen.

"I know. But, perhaps those two imps behind might be able to."

"Two imps? Where?" Helen and Deneve had no idea that they had been tailed.

"Oh, they are there alright," added Clare. On cue, the duo emerged from the shadows.

"It sure took the four of you some time to notice us," said Ban.

"Actually, I knew that we were tailed even before we entered the maze. May I know your name, young man?"

"The name's Midou Ban, Lady Miria." The leader frowned, even as Helen and Deneve were shocked by the boy's answer.

"How did you know her name," demanded Helen. Miria then remembered a certain middle-aged man whose eyes were hidden behind dark shades.

"So, the coffee master at the Honky Tonk was a friend." Ban waved his finger.

"Not just a friend, but a close associate. For the record, his name is Wan Paul."

"After this hunt, I'm going to tear that cafe down," threatened Helen.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You see, your target is already here." Ban pointed to the front. It was only then that the group realised they've wandered into a deserted alley. Though not narrow, the two sides were full of abandoned and half-built structures... a perfect place for an ambush, thought Miria. The man smiled when he saw that Ban had noticed him. He looked every inch like an average street tramp.

"So, the GetBackers are here as well. This job isn't in your league, I presume," asked the stranger.

"It sure isn't, and I'm flattered that a demon like you have heard of us."

"Demon?" Helen knew that something was very wrong. She didn't notice that Miria already had her sword in her hand.

"Keep on your guard, all of you," commanded the leader, as she dashed towards the tramp. With a slash, she sliced through the man. A blur of movement, and the man was now standing on the walls of a nearby building.

"Ban-chan, did you see that? That man moved like Akabane-san," said an amazed Ginji.

"Not man, Ginji. The correct term is... 'thing'." Already, the Awakened One was shedding his disguise. As its form mutated, Miria realised something.

"We've received the wrong information! We're supposed to fight an Awakened One, but not a male one!" The rest of the group were also shocked by this turn of events. This hunt would be anything but ordinary...

Meanwhile, Ban lit his usual cigarette. The show was about to start.

"Ban-chan, aren't we supposed to help them?"

"Hell, no! I'm not getting myself dirty over this. Besides, he's really tough." As if to prove Ban's point, the demon had already ripped off an arm from Deneve and began to chew on it. He then spat out the half-eaten limb. It landed in front of its owner, now on her knees due to the pain.

"Nasty taste. I knew that I should have eaten before I came." Deneve didn't find the joke funny at all. Her golden eyes stared back at the monster.

"Striking like that without warning... You're going to pay for this."

"Ban-chan! That lady's arm!" Now, seeing an arm growing back slowly isn't a common sight even in Mugenjou, thought the GetBacker. Neither was seeing a woman's arms extend to abnormal lengths. But, from his observations, Ban knew that the rest of the group had no chance against the demon. His bet was on their leader...

After a while, only Miria was left standing. There were piles of rubble by the sides, and the other three were all seriously wounded. Along the way, the leader had realised what the problem was. It was only a guess, but somehow, she knew that it had to be the truth.

"Well, well, looks like it's time to finish the job," sneered the demon, as it extended its arms towards Miria. There was a blur. Then, Ginji's mouth fell open as Miria laid Deneve at his feet.

"Do me a favour, young man. Look after her." The blond nodded dumbly. He had no idea how to take care of a lady who had a hole in her midsection, which the demon had ripped cleanly through. Ban observed her movements...

Miria then laid Helen and Clare beside Deneve. Helen had a gaping wound on her back, while Clare was out cold. She would have to do this alone. How, she did not dare to think.

"So, you must be the one called Phantom Miria," asked the demon, his initial surprise and anger now disappearing. This fight was getting interesting.

As Miria engaged the demon, Ginji marvelled at how the lady dodged the attacks aimed at her. Suddenly...

"Hey, hey. Time out! I have something to say." The combatants stared at the spikey-haired teen.

"Are you sure you want to continue like this? I think you should join my friend there for a breather." Ban's eyes stared directly into Miria's.

"How did he know," she thought, for Ban was right; the warrior was now totally exhausted. The demon smiled.

"So, those stories about you are true, Midou Ban. The Genius of Battles who analyses his opponents. I think I'll enjoy eating you." As it turned its attention, Miria joined the rest of her team.

"Are you alright, Miria-san?"

"I'm fine, young man, although your friend was right about me needing a breather. What's your name?"

"Ginji, Amano Ginji. Oh, and you can trust Ban-chan. He'll buy you enough time." Somehow, Miria didn't doubt the teen's words. Meanwhile...

"Listen. I'm not going to fight you. I'm here so that she can take a breather. Once she's ready, I'm out of here," said Ban calmly, while cocking his thumb at Miria.

"Don't look down on me, boy." A crash on the pavement. The teen stood beside the mess, not a hair out of place.

"That was just luck." The demon tried again. Another crash, and the results were the same.

"Perhaps, you should try to learn how to move faster instead of tapping into your powers to create illusions," called out Ban, even as the arms flew around him. Miria couldn't imagine how thoroughly the teen had studied her. Struggling to sit up, Helen coughed out the blood in her mouth.

"What are the two of you," asked the lady. Though in great pain, she overheard most of the conversations. Ginji had a sheepish smile on him.

"Well, I admit that we are above average when it comes to fighting." Miria certainly didn't think that way. Ban had already presented himself right before the beast.

"So, here I am, right in front of you. Now, I'm going to walk back. Let's see if you can hit me this time."

"You little..." Yet another crash. The next thing it knew, was Ban standing right next to Ginji.

"You ready to continue fighting? I'm sick of walking slowly in front of that lumbering piece of crap."

"That speed.."

"Well, I might teach you how to do it, if you survive this battle." From where she laid, Clare stood up as well. Ban grinned.

"It's about time, Sleeping Beauty." Clare ignored the jibe, even as Helen stared. Wasn't she badly hurt as well?

"Unlike you or Deneve, she's basically still in one piece," explained Miria. She then looked at the no. 47.

"Show me what you've got. I can't take down that thing alone."

"I just have one piece of advice. Learn to read that thing's moves. Since you guys can sense him, surely it's not that difficult to predict where he'll strike, right?"

"So, that's how..."

"I can't sense the demonic energy he's emitting, but to me, his moves are an open book. I've fought opponents a hundred times tougher."

"You're not invincible, boy," shouted the Awakened One. He was now blowing his top.

"Well, I have bested Dr. Jackal before. Do you think you can say the same?" The beast fell silent. What exactly are the people living in this place, thought Helen. She has lived through centuries, and yet this was unlike anything she's experienced before. A seemingly ordinary teenager arousing fear in an Awakened One, and a male one at that?

Meanwhile, the two remaining warriors readied themselves.

"Don't fall behind, Clare."

"Same to you."

As it turned out, Ban's advice proved to be useful indeed. By sensing the energy flows, the pair evaded the monster's attacks, and slowly dissected it alive. Ban had a crafty grin as the arms came off one by one.

"See, Ginji. I told you that it'll be a mess." Ginji nodded at Ban's lame joke, as the chopped-up body laid motionless on the ground. With their hunt over, Miria felt that she needed to thank someone.

"Young man, you were a great help to me today. Without your help, we would have perished."

"I don't think so. You're a wise warrior and a real leader. You just needed some prompting at the crucial moments," said Ban. Miria then decided that it was time for some housekeeping matters. If her guess was correct, her team had a few things in common.

"Did any of you come close to awakening before?"

"I don't know about the others, but this lady sure as hell did," said Ban, as he pointed at Clare.

"How did you know, young man?"

"You better ask her yourself." Clare then related her encounters with the duo and their contacts. Miria frowned.

"So, you are a problem case. Helen, how about you and Deneve?"

"Both of us nearly awakened too," confirmed the lady.

"I see. Next, did any of you stir up trouble, either within the order or with outsiders?"

"I think I get the drift of what you're trying to say, Lady Miria," said Ban.

"What is it, boy? Tell us," demanded Helen.

"I think that the four of you had been set up by the Order, to be killed by that Awakened Being. That sounds exactly like what the church would do."

"Why, you!" Miria raised her hand for silence.

"He's right, Helen, That was what I have in mind. I do not have proof. But, the truth remains that we were given false information, and nearly died as a result."

"Anyway, I think we've done enough talking for now. She looks as if she'll kick the bucket any time soon."

"Ban-chan!" But, the teen was right. Deneve was in really bad shape. She opened her eyes.

"I heard what you guys said. Maybe, it's time to do a little experiment."

"Experiment," said Helen. Ban had a sense of deja vu.

"Here we go again." There was a sudden surge of energy coming from Deneve.

"What are you doing, you moron," asked Helen.

"She's using her powers to close that wound on her stomach. Of course, she might awaken, but she's betting that she would remain human in the end, since she had done it before," said Miria. It was a risky gamble, but Miria knew that there were no other options left. Helen and Clare raised their swords...

Fortunately, the wound did close and Deneve remained human. Although they had survived their ordeal, Clare thought that something was still amiss.

"Clare, what is it?" Miria had noticed her unease.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that we're being watched."

"If we were, I can sense it," said the leader confidently. Ban smiled.

"We can confirm that for you. May I suggest that we return to the Honky Tonk? I'm sure a cup of coffee will be good for us. Besides, you shouldn't wander around looking all torn and tattered."

Back at the Tonk, Fuyuki Shido was already there waiting for the duo. He certainly didn't expect the four ladies to pop up as well.

"Shido, they're on our side now." Convinently, the Tonk was empty of customers.

"I sort of figured out that one. The rats said that there was a hell of a fight within Mugenjou just now."

"Wait a minute... Are you telling me that you can talk to animals," asked Helen. Shido nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, and during the fight, the dogs noticed another Claymore hanging around near the entrance with a man. They seemed to be observing something."

"We were being watched," concluded Deneve, even as Miria stared at Clare. The leader realised that her overconfidence had nearly endangered them. Seeing her worried look, Ginji flashed a huge grin.

"Don't worry. Here in Ura Shinjuku, you can always count on our help."

"What do you mean 'our', Ginji? You are the one who's doing the helping, not me."

"Come on, Ban-chan! Have a heart!" As the boys argued, Paul took a closer look at the warriors.

"Well, it seems that you ladies have a pretty rough day. Four Blue Mountains, on the house."

"Thank you, Paul-san." The coffee would be most useful to help calm themselves down. Already, Miria was thinking about their future within the Order. The signs were not good indeed.

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR!


End file.
